


Rodrick Deserved Better!!!

by gayhippiegenius



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhippiegenius/pseuds/gayhippiegenius
Summary: I needed this for emotional health. Just a really short fic about Rodrick realizing his sexuality because of his crush on Billy Joe Armstrong
Kudos: 43





	Rodrick Deserved Better!!!

When Rodrick Heffley first saw Billy Joe Armstrong in his eyeliner and dramatic look, it had been on MTV at home with his family. He thought it looked cool, and he didn’t know guys could wear makeup in the first place.

But of course his dad ruined it by making some joke about how stupid it looked or whatever. When his mom started lecturing about how everyone should feel comfortable doing what they do and wearing what they want, Rodrick got the feeling she was going to turn this into some kind of family bonding thing with Greg, and he decided to head to his room and turn his music up enough so that he couldn’t hear if anyone called his name.

The second time he saw the makeup was when some girls at school were fawning over a crappy magazine. It gave Rodrick an idea, though. He’d never had much luck with girls, maybe this would help.

So on his way home he grabbed some cheap black eyeshadow and liner from the drug store and smeared it on his eyes in his van’s rearview mirror.

It didn’t give him any more luck getting a girlfriend, but it pissed off his dad, and that made him happy enough. And he decided to start listening to Green Day, because he just looked so cool, and Rodrick wanted to look like that. He must, why else would he be so obsessed with it?

As he got older, he focused less on the girls and more on the music. He started a band with an awesome name: Loded Diper. Rodrick figured the shock value would get people interested, and so he stuck with the name, even when his mom tried to bribe him to change it.

Soon enough, Greg was asking him for girl advice, and Rodrick was talking out of his ass, as if he were cool enough to have had any experience. Ugh, how was his geek of a brother getting a girlfriend before him?

He got over it quickly, though, because Ben invited him over to jam and hang out. They listened to music, too, partially trying to figure out how to look as cool as their favorite stars. Which Rodrick didn’t really get why Ben was worried about that, he already WAS so cool. His hair, and style, and just how laid back he was...Ben was just great.

When he got home, the living room was empty, so he hopped on the couch and turned on the tv. MTV was on again, and again it was lucky enough that Billy Joe Armstrong took over the screen.

His dad walked in, laughed, and gestures at the tv, “What’s up with you and that guy, Rod? You got a crush on him or something?”

Rodrick rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Dad.”

When his dad realized he wasn’t joking, he just shrugged and walked away.

Who cares? It was true.


End file.
